Wishes Are Always Listened To
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: Sequal to Wish Upon An Angel -Trillogy- What will befall our two heros this time? Incomming! Who's this? Stay tuned and thanx for any feed back. still InuKag


Whishes Are Always Listened To

I wish I did but I don't own Inuyasha.

Wishes Are Always Listened To

It was the morning after Kagome's miracle. Many of the residence in the castle were suprized to see the queen up and about, and with a strange girl no less. Their biggest suprize was the change in the young prince's attitude.

"I can't believe you're well my darling! It truly is a miracle!" King Taisho was especially pleased.

"And it's all thanks to the wonderful angel Kagome." Kagome blushed under Izaiyoi's praise.

"No! It's nothing, really. I'm not that great. Not compared to other angels." Inuyasha walked in and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"It's good to see you up. I'm going into town for a while." Izaiyoi looked from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Would you mind accompanying him? It would keep him out of trouble and you could buy some more formal clothes." Inuyasha was just about to retort to that when Kagome spoke.

"If I did go it's more likely _he_ would be keeping _me_ out of trouble." A few argue filled moments later, Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to town.

"I can't believe my own Mother pestered me into this! Why do I have to baby-sit?" Kagome giggled at his griping.

"Think of it this way. Your Mother probably thought you were the strongest, most well mannered, person for the job." Inuyasha blushed again, something that was becoming a bit of a habit since Kagome arrived.

"D-do you really think I'm that great? A hanyou of all things?" Kagome smiled and looked to the sky.

"Everything that has been created, or ever will be, are all created by the gods. They are meant to be. But something went wrong and not all those things were accepted." Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"Even hanyous?"

"Yes, even hanyous." Her voiced was hushed and filled with a kind of motherly love that could make your heart sing. The rest of the walk to the town was silent. Both enjoying each other's company.

That was, until they made it to town.

Inuyasha was catching the female population's attention, while Kagome caught the male's. Although, to Inuyasha's satisfaction, none but the children caught her eye.

Inuyasha watched as she played with them, once even offering to let him join.

"Come on Prince Inuyasha. You have to have fun once in a while!" He only crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I'd rather not."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, accept when Kagome asked his opinion on an out fit that was- to put it lightly- a 'turn on'. Let's just say Inuyasha wasn't going shopping with her for clothes anymore unless he had baggy pants on.

Next day in the gardens…

"Koga! I told you that I'm not interested!" Kagome insisted, getting agitated at Koga's ignorance and stubbornness.

Koga was a wolf demon before he became an angel and kept his demonic features, like his ears and tail. His medium length black hair was always kept in a high ponytail, his dark skin contrasting with his glacier blue eyes.

"You're coming back with me and that's that!" Koga barked. Inuyasha, hearing the commotion, jumped out of his balcony window and landed by Kagome's side.

"You alright Kagome?" Said angel sighed.

"Yes but Koga's trying to get me to return to heaven and won't take 'no' for an answer." Inuyasha growled at the offending male.

"If Kagome doesn't want to go, then you can't make her." Koga sneered at him, his voice rising with annoyance.

"Not only do I want Kagome to come home, but the high angels wish to speak with her. And some _prince_ of the human world can not hope to try and defy their wishes." Koga smirked with triumph while Inuyasha almost looked like he was slapped. Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'll grab my things, then we can go." She turned around and left to her room, Inuyasha glared at Koga before following.

Inuyasha sat on a chair in Kagome's room watching her pack, solemnly. He sighed.

"Do you really have to leave? Do you have to go with _him_?" Kagome didn't look at him but he could smell the unshed tears begging for escape. He stood and whipped the stray tears rolling down her face. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you." Inuyasha fond his arms involuntarily returning the embrace.

"I'll miss you too Kagome." _'More than you'll ever know.'_

Koga watched through the window from his place in the air with distaste. How could any woman chose a lowly _hanyou_ mortal over a full youkai _immortal_? Even when they themselves are immortal?

It just isn't done!

'_That hanyou will pay dearly for taking away _my_ Kagome. He'll see.'_

As night fell Kagome said her last good byes. All that was left was Inuyasha. But she couldn't find him, no matter how hard she searched. So she left him a note…

…

and flew away, breaking her own heart into thousands of pieces.

When you first wished upon me

_Where we first said 'Hello.'_

_Where you first received another's kindness_

When I first saw the beauty of a pure heartMeet me there

_Meet me then_

This is the sequel to 'Wish Upon An Angel'. That is a sneak preview of the note Kagome left. Hoped you liked it, see you in 'Wishes Granted'.

Bye! - XD -

Cranky Mesuinu


End file.
